GameRankings
GameRankings is a website which keeps track of video game reviews from other sites, and combines them to present an average rating for each game. It hosts over 315,000 articles relating to more than 14,500 games. The Ratings show the general critical opinion about a game; thus, Gamerankings has become an important measure of how well-developed a game is.http://idlethumbs.net/display.php?id=75 The site is owned by CBS Interactive. Similar websites include GameRatio, GameStats, Metacritic, MobyGames, and TopTenReviews. Rankings GameRankings collects and links to (but does not host) reviews from other websites and magazines and averages specific ones.http://www.pcmag.com/article2/0,1895,912880,00.asp. While hundreds of reviews may get listed, only the ones that GameRankings deems notable are used for the average. Scores are culled from numerous American and European sources. The site uses a percentage grade for all reviews in order to be able to calculate an average, however, because not all sites use the same scoring system (some rate out of 5 or 10, while others use a letter grade), GameRankings changes all other types of scores into percentages using a relatively straightforward conversion process.GameRankings Helphttp://idlethumbs.net/display.php?id=75 When a game has a certain number of reviews, it is given a ranking compared to all other games in the database and a ranking compared to games on its console. Site Inclusion Rules GameRankings proclaims that the sites which their score affects the overall score of a game are chosen under specific rules, these rules which are retrieved word-by-word from the GameRankings Help page are as following: * Sites must have at least 300 archived reviews for a multi-system/multi-genre sites, or 100 reviews for single-system or genre sites. * Sites must publish a minimum of 15 reviews a month. * Sites must be visually appealing and look professional. * Sites must review a variety of titles. * Sites must have a dedicated domain name with professional hosting. * Site reviews must be well written. * Sites must conduct themselves in a professional manner.GameRankings Help. However,not all the sites that follow these rules are included, such as sites in languages other than English.http://idlethumbs.net/display.php?id=75 Most notable sites that their scores are included are: # IGN # Gamespot # GameZone # Game Informer # Gamespyhttp://www.gamerankings.com/sites/index.html?sort=5 Site Structure Game Search Engine The search engine provided by Gamerankings enables the user to search games based on these filters: *Platform *Genre *Released Year *Number of Reviews provided *Starting Letter Game Page Each game owns a page consisting these tabs: Home Home Page shows the overall score,overall Game Rank and game rank on the platform, a short description about the game, game's boxshot, game availability on other platforms and their respective overall scores, latest articles relating to the game, and also several links to partner sites like gamespot and gamefaqs. Reviews This page shows all the sites that reviewed the game and their scores.this page also includes Cover Stories, Previews, Interviews, News, Screenshots, and movie articles retrieved from different sites. Cheats The page includes all the cheat codes and game secrets available at the time. Images Includes Game box shots and screenshots retrieved from gamespot Check Prices This tab is a direct link to gamespot's Check Prices section. Site Overhaul On February 16, 2009, the site was temporarily shut down. It reopened on March 2, 2009 with most of the previous functionality removed, and new design highly similar to Gamefaqs.com.GameRankings Help. References External links *GameRankings *"High Scores Matter To Game Makers, Too", The Wall Street Journal, September 20, 2007.Category:Video game review aggregators Category:Online game databases Category:Companies Category:Websites